Corrupted: Villain Deku AU
by Echo the Ec
Summary: Everything fell apart after Deku left. 1-A has erupted into chaos, the Symbol of Peace has gone on a desperate search for his protege and the villains who broke him, and Deku himself is questioning who he is at this point.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Unknown Location

The only sounds I can hear from outside the room was a pen scratching against paper again and again. I knock on the door, the scratching stops.

"Come in Uraraka." He dryly states.

I walk in the room, it's extremely dark, the tiny desk light was the only thing barely illuminating the area on his desk.

"It's about Midoriya isn't it? I'm sorry but I can't give you permission to go find-" Mr. Aizawa starts.

"No, it isn't that, it's this." I say as I set a newspaper on his desk. The headliner reads "Izuku Midoriya New Villain on the Rise?" Mr. Aizawa leans back in his chair, a silently groaning.

"That is why I hate the media. They have so much power and tend to use it to stir up fear and controversy. I was hoping it wouldn't happen so soon, but it seems that they've already caught on and after everything that's been happening here, they must've been itching for another story about us." He ranted.

"But why, why do they frame him as a villain? All he did was leave to go on his own! He hasn't hurt anyone, he hasn't committed any crimes, so why is he a villain to them?" I ask, trying to hold back my own tears.

"Another reason I hate the media. They oversimplify things, to them you're either a hero, villain, or bystander. Izuku left the heroes, and he's not a bystander, so to them that makes him a villain. To the public there's no morally grey, you're either good or bad, no in between." He put a hand on my shoulder. "I know you're worried about him. I know you want to go out and find him, but the school won't let us yet. Once we can leave, I'm dropping everything until we can find him. He is the key to keeping everyone together, we need him, and we will find him."

I had no clue stealing would be so hard, it would probably be easier if I just- No I will not hurt any innocent people, not even the police, I will only use my quirk for self-defence against other heroes. Well now I need a place to store all this stuff, somewhere abandoned, but not something that people go and explore all the time. I jump from rooftop to rooftop trying not to drop everything I was carrying in my arms. After what felt like hours I'm finally here, I hop down into the alleyway making sure no one is around. Once I was sure that no one is there I walk to the front of the building and kick the door open. It's an old hotel, but it was still in good shape with electricity still functioning to some degree. It's said to have been hastily abandoned by everyone there because of all the crime in the area. It wasn't just this building either; this entire part of the city was a ghost town that nobody dared to set foot in. Well now I have an entire block to call my own, so I should be able to set up a base of operations here without much resistance. I take the stairs up to the top floor, and enter the first room closest to the stairs. Now have an easy escape route to the roof if I am found.

I scan the room, all the furniture is still there, just covered in dust, and trash strewn about the floor. Lights still work, AC sort of works, everything I need is there. I lay down everything I have on the bed. I take my costume off and change into a simple jet-black tee and some grey sweatpants. I start surveying what I have making sure to have all the necessities, water, food, some clothes. I'll put that stuff away later, but I do have something else to attend to. I grab two spray paint cans off the bed along with my costume, and run downstairs. I put on my mask and begin spraying.

"Has anyone seen Bakugou?"

"What did Kirishima sell them on this time?"

"Todoroki left two?"

"Why does everything have to fall apart the moment one person leaves? Mr. Aizawa is gonna kill them."

I sit and watch as the panic begins to grow in the common room. Bakugou, Kirishima, Iida, and Todoroki all left. Presumably they left to find Deku, I can't blame them. He's been off the radar for about a week and a half now, and the school hasn't let us leave for anything after what happened.

"Guys shut up it's about Midoriya!" Denki screamed. He turned up the volume on the T.V. and everyone had a defeated look as soon as they got a glimpse of the screen.

"Today at approximately four p.m. Deku, otherwise known as the former UA student Izuku Midoriya, was sighted stealing from a multitude of stores. Shockingly witnesses say he actively avoided using his quirk, only taking certain items and leaving. He escaped with only a few online videos from witnesses and security feed remain of the incident. Here's the footage."

The TV was immediately shut off.

"Let's not make ourselves feel worse, everything is already going south so that'll just speed up the process." Todoroki said. "Bakugou said he got a lead on where to find him and he wanted me to come tell you all. He's not coming back until he can find him."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dead Ends

This damn city is too big to search in one night, and I've been here for hours looking for the damn nerd. I swear I'm gonna kill him once I find him. If this stupid street thug was lying about where Deku is I'm tracking him down next. I have to stop being so aggressive, now that he left everyone is going to look at me for leadership. I was interrupted from my thoughts by an explosion a few blocks away, the flames illuminating the night sky with orange and yellow. Villains can never give us a break, can they? Well technically I'm not supposed to be there and I wouldn't be here in general, so I'd just get in more trouble, and my quirk isn't that useful in a situation like this. I'll just keep going on my search, the pros can handle it. Something caught my eye, it looked like green electricity. It looks like the nerd is still set on saving people, no matter how they feel about him. Well looks like I'm heading to the chaos anyway.

"Never fear for **I am here!**" I boldly exclaim to the crowd; it seems to be the only way I can calm them in their current state of panic. The building is to unstable for me to use One for All without risking the building collapsing. The only thing I can do is evacuate the civilians, and help with crowd control. I turn around hearing the sound of smaller explosions from behind the building. He couldn't be, here could he? What could've brought him here in the first place, he knows he'll just be in more trouble. Bakugo came flying over the roof with another person on his back. He came down next to me and dropped off the victim with the rest of the crowd.

"You know you're not supposed to be here Young Ba-"

"Do you want me to help or not, I have my license now."

He had a point so I might as well let this slide, I just need to think of something to convince Aizawa when we get back to the school.

"I saw him come here; I've been tracking him down all night. I think he's still trying to save people."

Murmurs from the crowd seemed to confirm that, leading to more unease.

"Katsuki, I need you to find him. Launch a blast in the air when you do, then keep him there. I'll come to you as soon as possible."

He nodded as he propelled himself into the air once again, disappearing into the smoke.

Now is my chance to show that I'm not like the rest of the villains, I'm still a hero, I just need to show them that. Now that I'm technically out of the system I have no restraints when it comes to my quirk and who I use it on. At least these guys are villains, not professionals by any standard, just two thugs trying to make a big flashy exit. My foot connected with his jaw like a puzzle piece. The force of the kick alone sent him staggering back, but the added shockwave from One for All sent him and his partner flying straight back into the burning building they were trying to flee from.

I jumped into the building, and now that the villains were out of the picture, I can focus on rescuing people. If only I knew how quickly things were gonna go south. I started digging through rubble making sure no one was trapped underneath anything. I managed to find one unconscious lady under a collapsed bookshelf. I scoop her into my arms and start sprinting. The entire building is starting to come down so I need to get out fast. The floor started falling, holes leading to even more flames. The ceiling began falling around me and I have no other escape. I use One for All to blow a hole in the wall leading to the next room, the only thing is the entire floor is missing and it's a big gap. If I were to fall from here, we'd be incinerated in an instant. I take a running start a take a leap of faith. Mid-jump the lady regains consciousness, but once she opens her eyes and sees me, she pried herself from my arms and fell. As she plummeted into the raging inferno below all I could hear was a blood curdling shriek of pain and terror, before she was silenced by the fire.

Now the feeling began creeping back like a nightmare that couldn't go away. The feeling of someone dying in your arms, something that could've easily been prevented if I didn't hesitate. I leapt out of the building and onto another nearby rooftop. I sat facing the collapsing building, my mind going blank before trying to comprehend all the questions flooding into my brain at once. Why would she pry herself away from me? And then I realized my worst fear had become a reality sooner than I hoped, they saw me as a villain. I was the one everyone wanted to avoid, everyone wanted to avoid me, wanted me gone. I clench my fist, sorrow now turning into frustration.

I finally managed to find the nerd and shot an explosion in the air before walking up behind him. He must be deep in his thoughts again; I could tell by the way he didn't even flinch at my explosion. His costume was different too, the colors were all inverted but they were messy, looks like he spray painted it himself. We each stayed there in silence. The only sounds being that of the half-crumbled building and the panicked crowd before it.

"Katsuki Bakugo," Deku sighed, "I always had a feeling you'd be the first to find me." Bitterness was laced into every word that came from his mouth. He stood and turned to face me, a sarcastic grin plastered on his face, but his eyes had a broken look. The only other time he was like this was when _she _died, the time he decided to leave UA. "So, you found me, now what are you going to do?" His question caught me off guard, I was so busy trying to think of how I was going to find him, I never thought of what to do when I found him. Especially since he didn't run.

"I wanted to talk, about what you're planning on doing out here. You're by yourself, I didn't think you'd still be out in public. I'm not even going to try to drag you back to UA, your just gonna leave again either way. I guess I just wanted to see you one more time before we're forced to oppose each other." I finally say.

"Who ever said that we have to be at odds?" He questioned. Thankfully I didn't have to answer as All Might finally showed up.

"Izuku, this world is cruel and unfair, you of all people should understand that the most. It was your choice to strike out on your own and the consequences of that are a gamble. Society only sees in black and white sometimes, and this is one of those times-" All Might was cut off by an even more enraged Deku.

"It's one thing for the world to see in black and white, but this is just a broken society! I leave for less than a month, I try my best to remain a hero at the core and this is what I get? I people would rather die or cower in fear even when I try to save them! And now another death is my fault!" Midoriya screamed more and more malice dripping into each word. "I want revenge but then if I do that then there's no turning back, and I'm exactly what they want me to be. I don't know what to do, everyone else is against me, and if I dare go back to UA there's going to be a massive backlash that I can't handle. I don't want to be forced to fight you guys either, and I just, just don't know what to do." He hung his head in defeat stepping back towards the ledge of the rooftop. He turned around and sprinted into a jump of the roof, landing on the other side of the wrecked apartment. Deku finally took one more glance back at us before sprinting away leaping from rooftop to rooftop. I get in a position to get ready to chase him down before All Might puts his hand in the way to stop me.

"Don't do it, I know he's strong enough to figure this out himself. If you follow him it's just going to make things worse."

"Well what about back at school, they'll know we were here and that Deku was here. What do we tell them?"

"He got away. We chased him but it led us to a dead end."

"And if they see through that lie?"

"Then tell them the truth."

"So why don't we tell them the damn truth in the first place. You know half of them will see right through us."

"Alright I guess we can lead with the truth."

Aizawa did get wind of the situation and was pissed. He showed up to our dorm with an enraged look in his eyes, and he's been waiting for Bakugo to get back for nearly an hour now. He didn't send all of us to bed either, which was just tipping all of us off even more. Everyone was sitting in the common room waiting with an eerie silence falling over the group every few minutes, except for me. I turned myself in, it is what Midoriya would've done. Right now, there's a power vacuum. Izuku is gone so now we don't have a real leader to look to for inspiration or support. He was our beacon of hope, and now he's out missing somewhere. We're all still working out a new way to reunite our class, but things aren't going to be able to go back to the way they were even if he did come back.

I'm interrupted by my phone vibrating in my pocket.

**Momo: Todoroki, look at the TV. You and Bakugo might have a chance if All Might is on your side.**

**Todoroki: I wouldn't get my hopes up, he's still going to punish us, probably even have All Might on probation or something...**

**Momo: Their outside now.**

**Todoroki: Everyone be ready for anything, we're probably all gonna be screwed over somehow.**

I shoved my phone back into my pocket as there's a knock on the door. Everyone tenses up ready for the worst.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Consequences

He's finally back. Now let's see if he can come up with a good excuse. The door opened and it appears Bakugo wasn't only one who was getting in to trouble tonight. I can't even say I'm surprised that they were the two who would get in the most trouble. All Might walked in first, getting ready to cover for Katsuki.

"Before you say anything, I want Bakugo to explain himself. I'm sure he can do it without you needing to make excuses for him." He stops himself, stepping back to let Katsuki stare me in the eyes.

"Look, I did go try and find him. I sent Todoroki back here to tell everyone I got a lead on where to find him, but I didn't expect you to realize we left so soon. I got close but then Deku went to go try and save some people at a burning building. Something went wrong, and he fled the scene. That's all I can tell you." He explained, oddly more monotone than usual. I heard the tiny patter of fingers tapping against phone screens as he spoke. I just hope none of them get any more stupid ideas. A thick silence slowly filled the room as everyone tried to listen for what would happen next. After what felt like an hour, I decided to break the silence.

"Bakugo, I should punish you. But because I don't agree with the school's decision to keep us from searching, and a series of conveniences like All Might and Izuku managing to show up where you were, I'll let it slide."

"What's the catch." He uttered.

I give a brief grin before telling him.

"You and Todoroki have clean-up duty."

Class 1-A Groupchat

Momo: Well that went oddly better than expected

Kami: Ikr all you guys got off with was cleanup duty

Todo: Give me a minute, I'm catching up with everything with Deku and the building

Momo: So you weren't on your phone?

Todo: I was right behind Mr. Aizawa

Kami: Good point

Mine: So who's gonna be the leader of 1-a?

Mina: What do you mean

Mine: Well considering the fact that Izuku was the one who basically united us as one team, and still did that even when he wasn't here, now that he's gone who's going to take his place?

Jiro: Well, that is a good question, Todoroki maybe?

Kami: What about Bakugo?

Iida: What about me? I am the class representative!

Mine: Only because Deku gave it to you, even then he made us a better team than you did. You just agreed with all his good ideas

Mina: Mineta that was a little harsh, but I have to admit you're right

Todo: I'm back

Momo: Oh good we were just talking about you

Todo: I know. you want me or Bakugo to be our "leader" I won't turn you guys down if you want me to do that, but I won't be a replacement for Deku

Kats: Alright damn idiots I have an idea for how we fill in for the nerd

Kiri: And that would be?

Kats: We form a small group that serves as the leaders of 1-A

Todo: That could work, but who would be in it?

Kats: Whoever was closest to Deku before he left, so obviously me and you

Iida: That would obviously include me

Mine: Sure Iida, I can guarantee that you won't be doing much in The Council of Deku

Mina: What about Uraraka?

Tsu: Idk she's been pretty distant since Deku left, she was the closest to him at the time

Iida: True, she hasn't been as cheerful after what happened. I can't blame her.

Toru: Wait a minute

Mine: What

Toru: What about Kirishima

Damn it, where's my phone? I hope I'm not missing anything big. I mean, if Bakugo found Midoriya he would've dragged him back to school himself. My thoughts trail off as I turn the street corner and see a group of people crowded around a TV store. I could barely make out all their murmurs but I knew it had something to do with Midoriya. A few people recognized me and moved out of the way so I could see. The news wasn't what I expected to say the least. I could only imagine what's going through everyone's head right now. I continue watching until I feel an odd sensation, as if somebody was staring me down with a death glare. I realize who it was when the few people remaining begin to back away chuckling. I'm dead.

Another wall crumbles to dust as I continue to tear apart the building from the outside. My presence alone seemed to scare off a lot of other thugs from the area. My never-ending frustration served as more and more fuel for my strength, my kicks taking out whole chunks of abandoned buildings. I just couldn't wrap my head around the idea. I never hurt anyone, I never went out of my way to cause damage, but she still tried to flee, why? The apartment finally collapsed into rumble, and I decide that's enough for a night. I turn to head back to my "base" when a voice calls out to me.

"Hey kid! Message from Shigaraki!" I stop dead, my body filled with a now unrivalled rage. I reactivate One for All, ready to pound whoever this was in with the rest of the debris. They could clearly tell this as well, taking a few steps back, stuttering. "H-hey kid, I-it's nothing personal, h-he just wanted to say that you still aren't cut out for his l-league and probably never will be. I'm just gonna go now."

"Before you go," I start, "What makes you think I want to join his league? Was that his big plan?" Sensing that they were going to be in a bad match up, they started running. By now I had already activated my Full Cowling and cut them off within seconds. It was one of the villains from the summer camp attack. And more importantly, when they went for me. A sinister grin creeps across my face, and even though his face was covered by a mask, the villain looked terrified. A swift kick to the chest sends him flying into the heap of rubble. He starts getting up, but I kick him in the stomach sending him right back down.

I use this time to grab huge pieces of concrete from the pile and toss it onto him. I stop myself, thinking on whether or not they would've wanted me to do this. I can tell that if I went through with this, there would be no return. I want them gone so much, but I need to find a better plan. Right now, I need him alive. I run back over to my opponent, putting him over my back now unconscious, and begin taking him to the hospital.

AN: And that concludes the Night Fire Arc of this fanfiction, I'm already working on the beginning of the Hide and Seek Arc in Chapter 4 once I publish this chapter. Don't forget to favorite and review because I love your guys' feedback, and I'm thinking about a story that's gonna get into the Halloween spirit because this is my favorite time of year. Maybe something more fantastical...


	4. Chapter 4

Corrupted Chapter 4: Setting Them Up

I continue pacing around the room, thinking aloud.

"Where are those two? They know how important this is. Todoroki is almost never late, unless something happened. Bakugo better not have skipped this, if anyone would understand how much this matters it would be him. What about him? Did anyone figure out where he went, what he did, Mr. Aizawa said that he had to go see a criminal in the hospital. Does that have anything to do with him? What if, no he wouldn't do that, but when, no, what, argh!"

"Uraraka please just calm down, you need to relax! Look at the room, you've made nearly every object float!" Iida warns me.

I stop and look around, he was right. Chairs, small tables, everything. "Release." I mutter under my breath. Thankfully nothing was so far off the ground that it would break, so there wasn't much harm done. I sit down and rest my hand on my face. "When are the others going to get here?" Iida glances at his phone.

"Mina said that they decided to get some lunch together and are on their way back now."

After what felt like hours of nothing, I hear the door creak open. Squinting through the dimly lit room, I realize that they finally made it back. I sit up forcing myself to smile smile.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Pull up a chair, sit down, let's get this thing going." I chuckled. "This is what he would want. All of us working together to achieve a common goal."

There was an uncomfortable silence that followed, but once everyone was settled, it was Mineta of all people to break it.

"So, we all know why we're here, and we all know that no one person will replace him. But this Council should be able to make up for it. Now that we have everything organized, we need to decide a plan. You guys have any idea how we should do this?"

"Well we don't want Mr. Aizawa tracking us down for breaking the rules, so we have no choice but to wait until the school lets us. We don't want to end up like Kirishima." Kaminari chimed in.

"Even if the small possibility of us finding him does happen, what do we do then? What if he tries to run?" Tokoyami asks.

"We have a few ideas."

\--Break--

What a great day it's been, I had to deal with Kirishima, All Might, Nezu, and now a villain in a hospital that just happened to be put there the following morning after Midoriya supposedly had another emotional breakdown. The doctor said that he had a few broken bones and minor scars, but nothing major. At least by hero standards. I step into the room to see a muscular blond man with a massive scar stitched on his forehead. Awfully chatty for someone who was put in the hospital by a rouge student.

"You know Aizawa, your kid is quite the fighter, but it looks like there's one enemy he can't beat. His emotions. He has two personalities trying to overpower each other. It's something I'm all too familiar with."

"Alright cut the crap. I need you to tell me where the League's hideout is."

"Why would I do that? I don't like to rat out my people."

"Well then, can you tell me what happened."

"He tried to kill me, that's it, end of story. Boss man said to give him a message rejecting him from the league, he clearly had a rough night because he was gonna try to smash my head in with concrete after I barely mentioned the boss."

"He couldn't have been that desperate."

His smug grin widens into a sinister smirk.

"He wouldn't kill, not yet. He couldn't finish you off."

"He came pretty close, and I wasn't there when the incident happened, so maybe I was just lucky. But if there's one person that the kid wants dead more than anyone, it's him. You better find our little gang before he does."

"Midoriya would never allow himself to become a murderer."

"Well considering a pretty popular killer just broke out of prison, maybe he could become a major influence again. You never know, maybe they could find a common enemy."

"We're done here." I turn back getting ready to leave before he tells me one more thing.

"Since you were so nice, I guess I can show you were I found him."

\--Break--

Shit, Nezu has me on blast right now and the kid is still out there on the run. The most I can do is wait and see what his final verdict is, he let Aizawa off the hook but that was because he had something else to do.

"All Might I know that you are disparate to find him, but we all are, and you can't encourage what the students did last night." He begins lecturing me.

My phone starts vibrating in my pocket, Aizawa's calling me. I look up at Nezu who nods with a smile.

"Go ahead, nobody ever calls you during school hours unless it's important."

I give him a grin before stepping out into the hallway.

"Aizawa what is it, I'm still getting lectured by Nezu so this better be important."

"I know where he's going. I need you to net us a chance to get there before he does. One week, see if Nezu will give us that. If not then try and bargain with him."

"I'll see what I can do, just hurry up and get back over here so you can help me."

He hangs up and I stuff my phone back into my pocket, stepping back into Nezu's office.

"You know that mice have exceptional hearing abilities, right?"

"Oh um, well if you did hear all of that-"

"Three days, that's all I give you, use them wisely."

\--Break--

"So what do we do about the kid?" Dabi asked, disrupting the peaceful ambience of the bar.

"The kid? Dabi, we should be asking about Twice!" Toga shouted.

"Why should we care, he was clearly too weak if a kid beat him." He retorted.

"Even if he is weak, his quirk is still useful." Compress chimed in.

"You're talking about him like he's a tool!" Toga continued to get frustrated.

"Shut up Toga, you're probably falling for the kid behind our backs!" Dabi snapped back.

"That's enough, both of you!" Kurogiri intervened.

"Kuroguiri shut it!"

I'm getting a migraine from all this arguing, and it's been like this since last night. I hear a knife slash into the bar counter, then Kuroguiri began barking something to everyone else, leading footsteps out of the room.

"Thank you." I mutter under my breath. "This kid is more trouble than he's worth but we're too far into this plan to just quit."

"Well we knew that it was all or nothing going in, so now we have to commit. The child will eventually break, sooner or later. Then it will all be worth it."

"I don't understand why we couldn't just kill him then and there. He was already defenseless."

"He was also unstable. He could've lashed out at us and won. With his power, it would be better to keep him alive, at least for the time being."

"What about the breakout?"

"We'll be fine as long as we don't intervene."

I sigh and begin walking towards the door, flipping on my hood and stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"Where are you going?"

"It's a nice night, might as well have a little _fun_ while I still can. I have a feeling that I'm not going to get a chance like this again."


End file.
